Revenge
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: something terrible has happened to Alex.Read to find out!.AlexOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Revenge (1/3)

Note:This has nothing to do with what happened to the show,Melissa is an OC.She obviously has nothing to do with Alex Williams.

Thanks for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenge Part I 

Once again, a Monday morning full of work. Melissa was walking as fast as she could around the White House. She was so nervous she could barely hear another par of shoes behind her

"Walking to fast, don't you think?" Kelly said as Melissa turned around

"What are you still doing here?" Melissa said

"I came here to get my job back" Kelly said, she smiled at Melissa

"Are you kidding me? You just got fired!"

"I don't care; they ought to know HE doesn't deserve to be here at all"

"Are you talking about Alex?"

"You know I am"

"Get over it, will ya? It's over, your job here is done...move on"

Kelly looked really pissed off, she step closer to Melissa, their faces were a few inches apart "listen to me, bitch...this is my job, my place, my life you hear me? I'm getting it back even if I have to get rid of Alex myself"

"Are treating me?"

"Like hell I am" Kelly said

"Mel?" Alex showed up from one of the offices, he looks at Kelly "what are you doing here?"

"I was just. Walking around, you know?"

"You'll better leave; if someone sees you here they might think you're not doing any good"

"Scare of me, Williams?" Kelly did not wait for an answer and walked away

He turn around, looking at Melissa "you ok? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"What? No, she just pissed off because she wants her job back"

"Are you sure?" he looked more scared than she was

"Alex would stop that! I'm ok...now go back to work"

"ok, see you around" he disappears behind a door, she stares at the empty hall way before walking away.

4 hours later

Melissa's office

"Hey, you're going home yet?" Alex asks from her door

"No, I have to finish these papers. Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Alex, you're not staying here with me. Go home and get some rest"

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?"

"Nope...go home, I'll take a cab"

"Ok, see you in the morning"

"Bye" she watches as he closes the door behind him and smiles

1 hour later

Melissa immediately graves the phone as it rings, one more noise and she'll get distracted from her work, she thought.

"Hello? Are you Melissa Smith?" a female voice on the phone says

"Yes, this is she"

"Is Mr Alexander Williams's friend of yours?"

"Yes, he is"

"We need you in Angel of Mercy"

TO BE CONTINUED….. 


	2. Revenge II

This one is for my friends at Warner,specially Maggye and my dear friend Mary

Enjoy!  
-  
Revenge part II

Melissa ran as fast as she could, pushing everyone who dare to step on her way. She stops the minute she sees a nurse.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Alexander Williams"

"Room 13" the nurse said with a kind smile

Melissa walks a little more relaxed than when she arrived, she breaths in a out walking towards the emergency room. She stops for a second when she sees Kelly with her back against the wall, waiting for someone to come out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Melissa asks rudely

"I heard what happened to Alex"

"How and When?"

"Is on the news"

"What? How..." Melissa thinks for a minute "of course, it was outside the White House, everyone would know"

"I'm really sorry, Mel" Kelly said with a sad look on her face "I know how much he meant to you"

"He is not dead, asshole!" she walks inside the white room where Alex was. He was asleep, apparently, his head resting on his left side. A few bruises were quite visible and a bandage in his right arm. "Who did this to you, Al?"

"You haven't call me Al for years" he says as he open his eyes

"How are you feeling?" she sits next to him on the bed.

"Sleepy. Pain killers are helping a bit"

"Can you remember what happened?"

"I hit my head pretty hard but I'm sure my brain can process everything right"

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"it's ok..." he pushes himself up " I walked out from your office, I took the keys out of my pocket...I look at both side of the road, nothing was coming to I crossed the street...a car showed up out of nowhere, it was pretty fast so I couldn't stop."

"Who brought you in?"

"What?" he looked confused "you mean it wasn't you?"

"No, I heard what happened and I came as soon as I could"

"There was a woman by my side and I thought it was you"

"Hell no...Alex, you need to think for a minute, if I didn't bring you in. then who was it?"

He looks outside the window and close his eyes "I can't...I can't see her" he looks at Melissa again "sorry"

"Its ok .you need to get some rest" she walks towards the door, he takes her hand before she could reach the handle

"You're gonna stay, right?"

"Don't be such a baby, there are no monsters in the hospital" she laughs and close the door.

Melissa looks around the ER room thinking what to do next; she sees a nurse writing in a folder and gets close to her.

"Excuse me? Were you here when the man from this room was brought in?"

"Yes, besides of the paramedics, you say?"

"Yes, besides of them...was there a woman?"

"Oh .yeah. There was this blonde woman who looked really scared...we thought she was his wife but then she ran away"

"Really? Did you hear her name or something to identify her?"

"Identify her?" the nurse laughs at Melissa's question "girl, you were just talking to her! Outside the room...a blonde"

"Kelly..." Melissa whispers 


	3. Revenge III final

thank you for reading

10 minutes later

"Kelly!" Melissa yells in the middle of the ER. The blonde woman turns around when she sees Melissa getting close "you stupid bitch!" Melissa pushes Kelly against the wall

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!" Kelly shoots back

"You tried to kill him!"

Kelly says nothing, instead of that she looks at a couple of police officers who were paying lots of attention to them

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really?" Melissa says in a sarcastic tone "c'mon I'll show ya..." she drags Kelly by her arm to Alex's window, they can see him asleep "tell me you didn't do this...tell me you didn't have to courage to ran him over with your fucking car"

"It was an accident..." Kelly whispers, shiver down her spine 

"Oh really? And it happened the same day you treat me? Am I supposed to believe this crap?"

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to do it..." Kelly cries and Melissa let go of her arm "I got carried away"

"Carried away?" Melissa seemed even more upset than she was before, she sighs, trying to control herself "you are so damn lucky this hospital is full of cops, otherwise I would kill you myself ,and you can bet your ass I would" she walks inside Alex room once more as she could hear the police officers taking Kelly into custody.

"What was that?" Alex asked not willing to raise his head for the pain

"We got your unknown driver" she says sitting next to him

"Really? Who was it?"

"...Kelly"

"Kelly? She tried to kill me?" He was obviously in shock

"Yep, lucky you she didn't do it...and lucky her cause she wouldn't live to tell"

"You would kill her for me?" he smiles, Melissa on the other hand begins to cry, he sits up hugging her "hey! Don't cry, please"

"When they called me I thought you were dead" she says between sobs "I couldn't breathe until I saw you...I can't go thought that again, I can't lose someone I care about again"

"It was an accident. Mel, you know it was"

"She said..."

"I'm not talking about me..." they look at each other "it was meant to happened, there was nothing we could do to stop it"

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet..."

"We're gonna have to do it someday"

"Alex..." she begs

"He was my baby too, Mel...my son"

Melissa cries even more and hold to Alex arms "I have to go..." she sits up, not looking at Alex "you get some rest..."

"Melissa, don't go." he begs, holding her hands

"You need to sleep"

"Please don't run away from me again"

"I got to go, Alex"

"We have to talk!"

"I'm not ready...please, Al just leave it that way" She walks towards the door "have a nice night" and close it behind her.

THE END! 


End file.
